Hermione and Ron's Goals for the Day
by Windrises
Summary: Ron tries to play a prank on his brothers. Meanwhile, Hermione tries to complete her book collection. Can Hermione and Ron help each other with their goals?


Note: Harry Potter was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series owned by Warner Bros.

Hermione Granger woke up and started getting ready for school. While feeling excited about another school day, she passed by her massive collection of books. She was such a big organizer, that she had every book numbered and put in alphabetical order. Despite how much she liked her book collection, Hermione noticed something that bothered her: She almost had ten-thousand books, but she was one off. If she got one more book, Hermione would feel like her book collection would be complete, at least for a while. She looked at her book collection, while saying, "Don't worry, old friend. I intend on finding another book, so the collection can be complete."

Meanwhile, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were getting ready for school. Ron was getting ready on time, which surprised Harry. Harry folded his arms and asked, "What are you up to?"

Ron had an amused look on his face, while saying, "I'm just getting ready for school, because I want to get to school on time."

Harry replied, "I'm not falling for it. Whenever you get ready for school early, you have an alternative motive." Ron started packing some mysterious in his backpack.

Harry grabbed it and looked inside. He said, "You only packed half of your textbooks, but you managed to pack ten stink bombs."

Ron grinned and replied, "I'm going to dump the stink bombs on Fred and George, before school starts."

Harry asked, "Why would you do that and why so many?"

Ron answered, "Fred and George constantly play pranks on me, so I'm going to get revenge. I packed ten, so I can throw five on each brother."

Harry replied, "I wouldn't suggest doing that, but whatever. I better get to class."

Ron responded, "I'll be there soon."

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and their other students were at class. However, Harry and Hermione noticed a problem: Ron wasn't there. Class had already started, but Ron hadn't shown up yet. Harry whispered to Hermione, "Do you know where Ron is?"

Hermione whispered back, "He's your roommate, so I assume you'd know that."

Harry whispered, "Ron decided to play a prank before school started."

Hermione had a frustrated look on her face, while asking, "A prank? Why didn't you stop him?"

Harry said, "I'm his friend, not his guardian."

Severus Snape stared at his students, while looking more grumpy than usual. He started walking up to Harry and Hermione, who both looked scared. While keeping up an intimidating presence, Snape said, "You know I don't like talking during class."

Neville replied, "But you say a bunch of overly long speeches, about boring stuff, during class." Snape walked up to Neville and bonked him on the head. Harry tried to not laugh, but he couldn't help himself. Hermione saw that and rolled her eyes.

Snape walked back to Harry and Hermione and asked, "Where's Ronald?"

Neville jokingly answered, "He's being a mascot for a fast food restaurant." Snape bonked Neville on the head again. Harry laughed out loud, which made Hermione and Snape facepalm.

Snape said, "Ron's shown up late more times than any student. He better have a good excuse."

A few minutes later, Ron walked into class, looking hurt. Harry and Hermione were both really concerned about him. Hermione said, "Ron, what happened?"

Ron lightly smiled and replied, "I burst into Fred and George's room and threw ten stink bombs at them."

Hermione nudged Ron and asked, "Why would you do such a dumb thing?"

Ron said, "For fun."

Harry asked, "What did Fred and George do?"

Ron said, "They broke their bookcase in half and started throwing the bookcase pieces at me. I tripped over the books and crashed into a wall."

Snape replied, "Fred and George will be sent to Dumbledore's office, for trying to beat you up. Harry and Hermione, take your goofy friend to the school nurse."

Ten minutes later, Fred and George reported to Dumbledore's office. They started jumping around the room, while saying, "What's up?"

Professor Dumbledore said, "You two are in trouble."

Fred and George had confused looks on their faces, while asking, "Why?"

Dumbledore explained, "For trying to hurt your younger brother."

Fred stubbornly replied, "It was self-defense."

Dumbledore asked, "Did Ron try to attack you?"

George answered, "He threw stink bombs at us."

Dumbledore said, "That stinks, but that doesn't give you the right to get your brother hurt. Plus, I've heard that you've played dozens of pranks on him."

Fred and George boastfully replied, "We're the princes of pranks."

Dumbledore smirked and responded, "You're also the princes of detentions." The two brothers frowned.

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione carried Ron to the school nurse. They were concerned about their friend and hoped he would be okay. After the nurse examined him, Harry asked, "Is he going to be okay?"

The nurse calmly answered, "He's in no major pain. He just needs to take it easy, for about a week."

Hermione asked, "Did the doctor have anything to say?"

The nurse said, "He just said to stop worrying and love the bomb." Harry and Hermione had confused looks on their faces.

After leaving the nurse's office, Harry and Hermione carried Ron to his room and put him on his bed. Hermione asked, "Are you alright?"

Ron answered, "More or less."

Hermione asked, "Is there anything I can get you?"

Ron got excited, while saying, "A million dollars, a mansion, and Aquaman's autograph."

Hermione folded her arms and replied, "I'm not going to get you that stuff."

Ron said, "Some friend you are." Hermione stared at Ron, while looking ticked off. Ron started nervously shivering, while saying, "I was just joking. Please don't beat me up."

Hermione replied, "Calm down and try to relax. If you need anything reasonable, let me know. For now, I better get going."

Ron asked, "Where are you going?"

Hermione said, "I need to go back to school. Afterwards, I'm going to search for another book."

Ron asked, "Another book? You're like the princess of reading. How many of those silly things do you need?"

Hermione said, "I'm one away from ten thousand."

Harry replied, "I thought you'd have more."

Hermione explained, "When I say I almost have ten thousand, I'm only referring to the fiction section. If you count the textbooks, magic books, and all the other genres, I have more than you could ever imagine." She started heading back to class.

A few hours later, Ron got out of bed and started prancing to the door. While roaming the hallways, Harry saw him and asked, "What are you up to? Shouldn't you be resting?"

Ron answered, "I have a quick thing to take care of."

Harry replied, "Um, okay then."

A hour later, Hermione returned to her room. She looked around and was surprised to see a new book. She examined it and saw that it was a fiction book. Her collection goal had been completed, but she wondered where the book came from. There was a note, stating that Ron bought the book. Hermione could hardly believe it.

Five minutes later, Hermione walked up to Harry and Ron's room and knocked on the door. Harry opened the door. Hermione went inside and walked up to Ron. Harry asked, "What's going on?"

Hermione showed off the book, while saying, "I got the book I needed. Now, I have ten-thousand books of fiction. However, I'm not the one who purchased. Ron got it for me, didn't he?" Ron nodded. Hermione asked, "How and why did you do that? It was a very sweet gesture, but you're supposed to be resting."

Ron proudly replied, "I'm tougher than you think. Crashing into a wall isn't enough to defeat me. Besides, resting is boring, so I took a break."

Hermione responded, "I'm very touched that you did that for me."

Ron replied, "When my friends need anything, I get it for them."

Harry overheard that and said, "When I had a week-long cold, you refused to get me cold medicine."

Ron replied, "I was too tired." Harry rolled his eyes and left the room.

Hermione faced Ron and said, "I'm sorry for giving you a hard time. I often thought you were petty and immature, but you proved me wrong and I'm thankful for that." She kissed him on the cheek.

Ron was so surprised, that he said, "Wowsers!"

Meanwhile, Fred and George started walking to Ron's room. They were upset, about getting detentions and Ron throwing stink bombs at them, so they were planning on dumping fifty stink bombs at their brother! They had the stink bombs in a crate. Fred had an immature look on his face, while saying, "Ron's going to face the smelliest type of vengeance."

George replied, "This is going to be one of our greatest pranks." The two brothers were so excited they started bursting into laughter.

Hemione overheard the laughter. She looked at Ron and said, "I think some people are outside. Considering how goofy their laugh sounds, I'm guessing it's your immature brothers."

Ron asked, "Do you think they've come to apologize?"

Hermione said, "Considering they're laughing like they're the teenager versions of the Joker, I doubt it."

Ron nervously asked, "Do you think they're going to try to hurt me?"

Hermione gently held Ron's hand, while saying, "Don't worry, Ronald. I won't let them hurt you." Ron smiled at her.

Fred and George burst into the room and started opening up the crate. Hermione asked, "What are you up to?"

Fred and George answered, "We're going to get revenge."

Hermione sternly said, "Leave him alone."

Fred looked at Hermione, while whispering to George, "Harry looks different."

George whispered back, "I don't think that's Harry."

Fred and George both grabbed a handful of stink bombs and we're getting ready to throw them at Ron. Hermione said, "Don't throw that garbage at him." The brothers wouldn't listen to her, so she grabbed them and pushed them out of the room. She also pushed the crate of stink bombs away.

Fred and George were upset about their prank failing. They tripped over their crate and fell to the ground. The crate of stink bombs fell on them, causing dozens of stink bombs to spray them. They screamed, "Oh no!"

Hermione looked back at Ron and said, "It seems like your brothers got karma, for the dozens of pranks they did to you."

Ron smirked and replied, "I'm glad about that. I'm also thankful that you saved me from getting hit by fifty stink bombs."

Hermione responded, "You're welcome and thank you for the book."

Ron replied, "No problem."

Hermione said, "I still can't believe you did that, while you were recovering from crashing into a wall."

Ron replied, "It was worth it, for you."

Hermione was about to give Ron another kiss on the cheek, but Harry came in and said, "Hi guys. The hallway smells like a disaster. It smells worse than any garbage dump I've ever been to."

Ron replied, "We've been to over twenty garbage dumps, so we know what we're talking about."

Hermione facepalmed. Hearing her friends talk about garbage was a good way to ruin her happy mood. She sighed and said, "I guess I should head back to my room."

Ron replied, "I'll walk you out."

Hermione and Ron walked out of the room. They started walking to Hermione's room quickly, because of how gross the hallway smelt. After walking Hermione to her room, Ron said, "Have a good one."

Hermione replied, "I did have a good one, because of you." She kissed Ron on the cheek and said, "I'm going to go add my new book to my collection." Ron waved goodbye and started running back to his room. Hermione placed the new book in her book collection. She was glad her collection was complete, while Ron was happy about his brothers getting pranked. Both Hermione and Ron had accomplished their goal for the day, thanks to each other.


End file.
